witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripples
Walkthrough This quest is given to Geralt by the Friendly Vodyan Priest at the beginning of Act IV, on the Lakeside. Geralt must first kneel before the Altar to the Lady of the Lake before the priest will speak with him. The priest also informs Geralt that another witcher has been around and is most likely in the crypt at the moment. Could this witcher be Berengar? Ask the Friendly Vodyan Priest if he has any jobs for a witcher. He’ll tell you to go see the Lady of the Lake. You must kneel before her altar if you want to speak to him any further. If you do, he will give you a quest. Talk to Berengar after you meet him inside the crypt. This quest can be done in three different ways – we’ll guide you through all of them. Now go see the Friendly Vodyan Priest again – if he’s not by the altar, kill all the hostile Vodyanoi. He may seem hard to find, but you simply have to wait until the "resolute girl" speaks to you a second time. He reappears at that point, or his reappearance triggers her to speak with you, either way, he's now available again. Tell the Friendly Vodyan Priest that you got the contract back from Berengar. He'll ask you to kill Dagon by summoning him with the sacrifice of the villagers' prize-winning cow. Tell him you will bring the prize-winning cow to the altar, and he'll give details on how to lure the cow. Failing that, tell him that you'll think about it. Go to see Julian and tell him that you got the contract from Berengar. Agree to kill the Dagon Acolyte at the altar, or at least say that you'll think about it. When you go to Black Tern Island, you’ll be able to talk to the Lady of the Lake. Ask her if you can do anything for her. She asks you to solve the conflict between humans and the Vodyanoi – you are to bring her gifts from both groups as a proof of their good will. Go to the Altar of Dagon, if you are not already there. If you have completed all of the above phases, you will have three possible paths: Of course, if you are confident that you want to support one side, you don’t have to complete all the phases – only the ones leading to the desired solution. This act summons Dagon and a cut scene ensues. Note: If you lure Dagon for a battle here, be sure to complete all the side-quests in this area – you won’t be able to do much after the fight. Regardless of your choice, Dagon appears along with around 13 or 14 acolytes and you have to fight them all. The Bestiary tells you that Dagon is a god and cannot be killed easily. Take care of his followers as he summons them. Once you have killed them, Dagon will fall. Loot his body for a Sun Rune, a piece of amber (sometimes) and some Dagon Secretions. You will now have to find out if the Lady approves of your deeds. If you find her at Dagon's altar and she does approve, you she’ll give you a gift: an excellent silver sword Aerondight. If you are not at the altar, just go there to meet her again. I've never failed to gain her approval, even after leaving Abigail to die (which the Lady seems to be aware of), so I do not know what happens exactly, but I can only assume that you do not get Aerondight if she disapproves. Phases Another Witcher The humans and the vodyanoi seem to be in conflict. Another witcher agreed to solve the problem, but then did nothing. They say I can find him in the crypt. I must go to the crypt, talk to the witcher who took this job before me. Factional Leaders Berengar told me about the conflict between the humans and the vodyanoi. The humans are led by Julian, while the vodyanoi follow their priest. I need to talk to both. I should talk to Julian and to the vodyan priest. Julian Julian wants me to kill Dagon. I can summon the beast by killing his follower who lives in the temple on Black Tern Island. I doubt this will improve relations between the races... To summon Dagon, I must kill his follower who lives in the temple on Black Tern Island. A Gift for the Lady The Lady asked me for gifts from the humans and the vodyanoi. I must now get Julian and the vodyan priest to agree. I must go see Julian and the vodyan priest and persuade both to agree to a compromise. An Alabaster Figurine Julian gave me an alabaster figurine from the vodyan city, a gift for the Lady of the Lake. If she rejects this offering, I will have to find something worthier of her. I must see which of Julian's gifts suits the Lady of the Lake. A Gold Bracelet The vodyan priest gave me a masterfully crafted gold bracelet to present as an offering to the Lady of the Lake. If she rejects this gift, I will need to find something worthier of her. I must see which of the vodyan priest's gifts suits the Lady of the Lake. The Ruby The Lady wants me to be her champion in the fight against Dagon. I must take a drop of her blood, magically enclosed in a ruby, and place it on Dagon's altar on Black Tern Island as a sacrifice. I must place the Lady's ruby on Dagon's altar on Black Tern Island. Dagon Eradicated I killed Dagon. I must tell the Lady, she will be pleased. I must tell the Lady of Dagon's death. Reward The Lady rewarded me for killing Dagon. She seemed content that I managed to bring the two races together. The Lady rewarded me for killing Dagon and brining the races together. Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act IV